Observatory Quest
Details Walkthrough Talk to the professor in the house near the Observatory and mention the observatory. He will tell you that the telescope is broken and refer you to his assistant. The assistant will ask you to collect some material for repairing the telescope: *A bronze bar *3 planks *A piece of molten glass *1 lens mould The Lens Mould Talk to the assistant, then the professor to turn in each of the items. They will tell you the they can't make a new lens because the goblins have stolen the lens mould. Leave the house and head east to one of the abandoned buildings. There is a super anti-poison(1) respawn in the south east abandoned building. Take one or two of those with you for when you encounter the poison spiders. Climb down the stairs, which leads to a maze-like dungeon. Each dead-end contains a chest. One of these chests contains the goblin kitchen key (the location is different for every player), the other chests contain nothing, a single dose of anti-poison or most likely a level 31 poison spider, which can poison you for 3 damage, even if it misses. Keep searching the chests until you find the kitchen key. Go back to the staircase you entered the dungeon from (do not exit the dungeon) and then go east, north, and then west and keep on going west until you see a level 1 sleeping guard guarding a kitchen. WARNING: Once you prod him, he will turn into a level 42 goblin guard. You have to kill him to get into the kitchen. Once you get into the kitchen, inspect the goblin stove. They have appeared to be using the lens mould as part of their cooking. Head back to the professor. The professor will now ask you to make a lens for him. Do as he says by simply using the Molten glass with the Lens mould. Talk to the professor again and he will tell you to meet him at the other side of the observatory. The Observatory Head back down the stairs in the abandoned building you got the key/lens from. Take the northeast path, and follow it north, then west, then southwest, and east a bit until you see another ladder. (Basically just follow the path until you reach the ladder, it shouldn't be that hard.) Climb up the ladder, talk to the professor and watch the long cut-scene of him fixing the telescope. Go up the stairs and talk to the professor again, he will tell you to have a look through the telescope. Talk to the professor after looking through the telescope. It should be a constellation based on what year you wear born. Tell him what constellation you saw to complete the quest and receive your reward! Reward *2 quest points *2,250 experience *875 experience in , , , or (random) *Depending on the astrological sign you see though the telescope, you will receive one of these items: **Maple longbow (Sagittarius) **Weapon poison (Scorpio) **3 law runes (Libra) **Amulet of protection (Cancer) **Black two-handed sword (Gemini) **Super strength potion (1)(Taurus) **25 water runes (Aquarius) **3 tuna (Pisces) **Uncut sapphire (Leo, Capricorn, Virgo, Aries) *The Spirit of Scorpius, located in the graveyard north of the Observatory, will give you an unholy mould and bless unholy symbols for you. *You can talk to Historian Minas at the Varrock Museum to receive 5 Kudos *Jug of wine - If players talk to the assistant after the quest, he will thank them for making his job easier and give them a drink. After Should a player look through the telescope again after the quest is completed they will see Scorpius. (No need to consult the star charts downstairs.) The Professor will then mention a book to be found downstairs. You will be sent to find Scorpius Grave. He will give you an unholy mould and request you return when you are wearthy. Take the mould a silver bard and make an unholy symbol. Then return to the grave so the spirit of Scorpius can bless the symbol. Music Music tracks unlocked: Serenade Trivia * Two goblins -- Naghead and Wagchin -- due east of the ladder that leads to/from their camp -- will be discussing gossip. Then, just at the juicy bit, one seems to notice you. It is a conversational loop, but amusing nonetheless. This is not dependent on the quest and may be experienced by any in the dungeon. *There is a lost goblin wandering aimlessly around the dungeon trying to find his way out. He constantly exclaims about how confusing the tunnels are. Category:Quests